Barbie
Entrance Doll Box Barbie comes out of a doll box and lands on the battlefield Special Attacks Neutral B - Glitter Unlike EQG Pinkie Pie's Down B in SWG6BB, Barbie will just spray glitter that will dazzle opponents and blind them for a few seconds. Can dazzle other opponents too. Move Origin: Barbie has a glittery design on her toys and She uses glitter in Life in the Dreamhouse Side B - Tour Guide Barbie Barbie appears in her Toy Story 2 look and says "I'm Tour Guide Barbie!" She then Drives a Car over the battlefield. You will not fall off Ledges and you can go up walls. You can take your Teammates for a ride if you're next to them Move Origin: Tour Guide Barbie drives in a car in Toy Story 2 Up B - Hope Has Wings Barbie will sing "Hope Has Wings" and start to grow fairy wings that can not be canceled by an opponent hitting Barbie. Press Side B to Swoop through the sky Move Origin: Barbie has been a Fairy in some of her Movies and Hope Has Wings is a Barbie Song Down B - Sister Assistant Barbie calls up one of her sisters and each of them will do a different attack *Chelsea - Happily Tosses Plushies that can be throwable *Skipper - Texts on her phone and emojis will Drop *Stacie - Rides her Skateboard over Opponents But be careful. The sister gets knocket out easily like a SSE Enemy Move Origin: Barbie has Three Sisters with unique talents and intrests Final Smash - I'm a Barbie Girl Ken says "Come on Barbie. Let's go party" Then Barbie gets in the car and runs over opponents singing "I'm a Barbie Girl. In a Barbie World" The car can go around the stage and Barbie will not be KOed. The Final Smash lasts for 1 minute Move Origin: Aqua Barbie Girl and the fact they Drive a car in the Music Video KOSFX KOSFX1: AH KOSFX2: NO! Star KOSFX: AAAAAAAAAAAH Screen KOSFX: oof Taunts Up: *Waves* Hey. It's Barbie Sd: I'm all about the game's girls Dn: There's No Substitute for Glitter! Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Plays her guitar as Her Barbie Popstar Version) Victory 2: (As a Princess Doll) Check out all the Princesses from Barbie Mini Kingdom Victory 3: (As Rapunzel) You did a great job Lose/Clap: *Claps for the winner* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Barbie is a fashion doll manufactured by the American toy-company Mattel, Inc. and launched in March 1959. American businesswoman Ruth Handler is credited with the creation of the doll using a German doll called Bild Lilli as her inspiration. Barbie is the figurehead of a brand of Mattel dolls and accessories, including other family members and collectible dolls. Barbie has been an important part of the toy fashion doll market for over fifty years, and has been the subject of numerous controversies and lawsuits, often involving parody of the doll and her lifestyle. Mattel has sold over a billion Barbie dolls, making it the company’s largest and most profitable line. However, sales have declined sharply since 2014. The doll transformed the toy business in affluent communities worldwide by becoming a vehicle for the sale of related merchandise (accessories, clothes, friends of Barbie, etc.). She had a significant impact on social values by conveying characteristics of female independence, and with her multitude of accessories, an idealized upscale life-style that can be shared with affluent friends. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Ballet Dancing *Dash Attack- Flip Kick Tilt Attacks *Side- HELLO, HELLO, HELLO *Up- Wand of Light *Down- Mermaid Tail Smashes *Side- Makeup Bazooka *Up- Cupcake Toss *Down- Perfume Bubbles Aerials *N-Air - I Got Magic! *F-Air - Super Barbie *B-Air - Wand of Light *U-Air - Mariposa Wings *D-Air - Mermaid Tail Grabs, Throws *Grab- Doll Arms *Pummel- Tiny Feet Kick *Forward- Twirl and Throw *Back- Twirl and Back *Up- Twirl *Down- Drop Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *Her attacks are pretty fast *Her jumping is pretty easy to control Cons *She's kinda slow when she walks *Her Up Tilt has a bit of end lag Icon Barbie head sillouette Victory Music Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse theme Kirby Hat Barbie's hair and Makeup Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound I'm a total gamer girl Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Default ® *Elsa Doll colors (B) *Fairy Doll Pink *Teresa colors *Raquelle colors *Golden dress *Black dress *Monochrome (Midge before makeover) *Barbie Diaries Barbie *Barbie Mariposa *Barbie Princess *Barbie Super Sparkle Trivia *Most of her moves come from Her Movies, Toy Story and Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse *She Originaly WAS going to be in Smash Bros Lawl Toon. But Lojo98 decided to just put her in the Pinkie Show *Now Barbie is in Lawl Toon: Brother Location *Barbie uses her Mariposa wings already on her in her Mariposa costume Category:Playable Characters Category:Sexy Characters Category:Blonde Category:Female Category:Barbie Category:Pink Category:The Pinkie Show Category:Mattel Category:JonTron Reviewed Category:Toy Story Category:Doll Category:PewDiePie Plays Category:Game Grumps played Category:Plastic Category:Rich Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Toys Category:Gamer Category:Clothes Changer Category:Form Changer Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Category:Kelly Sheridan voiced Category:Kate Higgins voiced Category:Characters who had gotten cloned Category:Cute Characters Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Nickelodeon Category:Model Category:Characters with Multiple Jobs Category:American Category:Characters with Echo/Mirror Fighters